I Love You
by RaihnSage
Summary: They've been in love with each other for a long time. Yet neither of them had the courage to confess, could a near death experience give them the courage to confess their feelings to each other?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

Everyone was staring at him. He walked slowly through the streets of Konoha knowing that he should be running, should be screaming, but he didn't. His shirt was soaked red with blood, but it wasn't his blood. When he heard that she was on a mission, he had a strange feeling; not that he didn't trust her strength and ability, but he was worried about whom she was going against; sending her alone to investigate about the Akatsuki was a foolish idea. He has rushed to where she was supposed to be at, but he was late getting there, a little too late.

He reached the hospital, still carrying his severely wounded friend…No, to him she was not a friend, what he felt was something more than a friend's feelings towards another friend. Seeing her there, unconscious, lying in a pool of her own blood, it was then that he realized how deep his feelings were. It's a shame that he would not have the chance to voice his feelings to her. She hasn't stirred or moved during the whole time since he found her; she was probably dead by now, she looked dead, but deep down he refused to believe that, he couldn't get himself to bury her in the ground. Instead he brought her to the hospital of Konoha, only wishing for a miracle.

Things were unreal to him; stepping into the hospital, lying her on a stretcher, nurses rushed her into one of the rooms, doctors going into the room, doctors coming out, some were yelling, machines were brought into the room, everything sounded so unreal, was this really happening? Was she really in that room with so many medical staff and machines fighting for her life? Was this a dream? Would he wake up and find her as usual in the academy? So many questions were going through his head, yet not a single answer.

What was taking them so long? Looking at the clock on the wall it's been nearly 4 hours since she was taken into that room. As if to answer his prayers, the door opened and the blonde Hokage came out. Suddenly he didn't want to know what happened in there, he was prepared for the worse, but he couldn't bear to hear it.

"Miraculously she is somehow alive…" He heard the Hokage's words, her voice sounding distant. "Sarutobi, get a grip on yourself!" I said she is alive, somehow she managed to survive something like that!"

"Can I see her?" He muttered.

"Only for a bit. You can't stay there for too long."

He was taken to the ICU to where she was, she was hooked to various machines and tubes, she looked so weak and fragile he could only stare. He so badly wanted to hold her in his arms, but he knew that he can't, any touch from him might disturb her, and he couldn't risk that. He couldn't believe that anyone could do something like that to her; one day, he vowed, one day he will avenge her and kill those Akatsuki bastards, he will make them regret ever laying a finger on her.

What was happening to him? He wondered. He loves her; he realized that he was in love with her long ago. When exactly? He didn't know, all that he knows is that one day he stopped seeing her as a friend and saw her as something more. He was planning to confess to her, but fate was faster. Here she is, lying semi lifelessly in a hospital bed not aware of the world around her.

A nurse came into the room and told him that time is up, he has to leave. He doesn't want to leave, he doesn't want to leave her all alone in this place, but he has no other choice. Before leaving, he leaned closer and kissed the unconscious woman's forehead.

Days have passed, it's been nearly 15 days since that incident, and Asuma Sarutobi hasn't changed. He was still lying on the couch staring at nothing, 15 days have passed and there was no change in his lover's condition, she hasn't got worse, and she hasn't improved either. He couldn't stay here, he though, he needs to see her, he needs to be next to her.

In the hospital he saw the Hokage leaving his lover's room, his heart sank, did something happen?

"Hokage-sama…"

"Ah Sarutobi, I have some good news for you; we just took her off of the ventilator, she's finally able to breathe on her own."

He couldn't believe his ears, after long 15 days there is finally a hope. He quickly ran towards the room she was kept in, he was content just sitting there looking at her. She was a fighter, he knows this, as well as he knows that she will survive this, no matter how long it would take from her, she will emerge victorious. Like the past 15 days this day was no different, a nurse came into the room and told him that he has to leave, and like he always did in those past 15 days he planted a small kiss on his lover's forehead.

Days later, after finishing his work in the academy he rushed to the hospital. He opened the door that he opened daily for the last 30 days but this day he was greeted by an empty room. Refusing to assume the worse he went looking for the Hokage, he found her talking with her brown haired assistant.

"Hokage-sama, where is Kurenai? What happened? Is she okay? Is she still…"

"Calm doen, Sarutobi. Kurenai is fine."

"Then why isn't she in her room?"

"There is no need for her to be in the ICU anymore."

"You mean?"

"Yes Sarutobi, she regained consciousness early this morning, we moved her to another room."

"What room?"

"302."

He ran towards the room his crimson eyed beauty was kept in, he couldn't believe his ears; she is fine, she has finally recovered! He found the room and went in, and there she was reading a book. Upon hearing to door open she lifted her head and looked at her visitor.

"Asuma…" She was interrupted by his lips locking into hers; she blushed but didn't pull away. She was glad that her friend felt the same way she did.

Asuma on the other hand was having different thoughts, _Asuma you idiot, what are you doing? What good would it do if you scared her? Now she'll hate you for your action and you'd lose her forever…Wait, she hasn't pulled back, and she's kissing you back! Does this mean_… Soon they broke their kiss for a much needed air.

"Kurenai, I'm sorry for…"

"Don't."

"But I…"

"I told you its okay; I'm as guilty as you are." She smiled faintly.

"Does this mean that you…"

"Yes Asuma, I love you too."

To say that he was happy is an understatement, his crimson eyed beauty had the same feelings towards him as he did towards her, how better could things get? Not able to sustain himself any longer he kissed the woman again, this time more passionately. And he was delighted when she kissed him back.

* * *

**A\N: My very first Naruto fanfic. I haven't seen past episode 33 of the anime so excuse any OOCness**. **I'm also bad at writing those romance scenes, so excuse the lameness of their confession. Please, leave a review so I can improve my writing and present you with more fanfics.**


End file.
